The present invention relates to a collapsible reading stand.
Collapsible reading stands are described in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,932, issued May 18, 1948 to Curry, U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,671, issued Aug. 7, 1951 to Bassinger, U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,668, issued May 21, 1957 to Gallamos, U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,009, issued Apr. 2, 1968 to Domino, U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,348, issued Nov. 4, 1969 to Rustad and U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,629, issued May 23, 1972 to Reed.
Objects of the invention are to provide a collapsible reading stand of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, collapsible with facility and convenience to a compact form occupying a minimum area, extendable with facility and convenience to a sturdy stand, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to support a book at a desired inclination so that a person in bed may read in a position most comfortable to him or her without the need for holding or otherwise supporting the book.